The Bowman Gray School of Medicine is a major contributor to CALGB protocols. Accrual to protocol studies is enhanced by the Piedmont Oncology Association (POA), our Satellite Center at the University of South Carolina, and established referral patterns of the North Carolina Baptist Hospital based on our excellence in patient care. Bowman Gray faculty are currently chairmen of 4 protocol studies and participate in numerous other CALGB activities. Clinical support for these studies is provided by nine full-time oncologists, two gynecological oncologists, four radiation therapists, three pathologists, and one surgical oncologist. The specific aims are as follows: 1) To investigate new treatments and participate in the development of improved clinical protocols for neoplastic disease. 2) To develop local and CALGB pilot studies which lead to improved treatments tested in CALGB phase II and III studies. 3) To develop improved techniques of data capture and a query system to improve protocol compliance and the quality of data collection. 4) To complete the analysis of CALGB protocol #7761 (A Study to Determine the Effectiveness of Single Versus Multiple Alkylating Agents with and without Adriamycin in the Primary Treatment of Multiple Myeloma). 5) To complete a manuscript analyzing the effects of age and prior treatment on the frequency and duration of complete remission as related to various four-drug treatments for advanced Hodgkin's disease (CALGB protocol #7251). 6) To develop a program for diffuse histiocytic lymphoma employing a "kinetic modeling format" testing the theoretic benefits of both Norton-Simon and Goldie-Coleman. 7) To develop a phase II clinical trial of alpha2 interferon testing its effectiveness in good risk myeloma patients and those patients with myeloma who show progression of their disease after treatment with standard therapy. 8) To complete a clinical and pharmacological study of sequential high-dose ARA-C (HiDAC) and asparaginase (ASNase) for remission induction and post-remission intensification in patients with acute leukemia. 9) To conduct a study on the pharmacokinetics of ARA-C in patients with acute non-lymphocytic leukemia (protocol #8221).